Restart, Renew
by daydreamingartist16
Summary: Katie Sherwood, an ordinary teenager girl, is enjoying a family picnic in Ontario. But the vacation is cut short with "the end of the world." After moving to a survivor camp in England, she meets the nation-people and helps with rebuilding the world.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I finally decided to post one of my (fail) fanfics... If you've ever read Log of the End of the World by Cry-Wolf-and-Sing on DA, then you'll realize that this fic is based off of that one, so I give credit to her for the storyline. I also do not own Hetalia, Mr. Himaruya has that honor. Anyways, here goes nothing! :)

My name is Katie Sherwood. I'm not a nation, I'm just a regular person. I kinda stole this journal from the ruins of a library, but there's a reason why I stole it. I've seen the other nations writing in this journal, so I thought it would be a good idea to write from a citizen's point of view. More about me (before I get started): I'm a 15 year old girl from the United States of America. I'm originally from Florida, but my family was forced to move when Fidelina (1) died... So we moved to Missouri. This war has been brutal on my family. Most of my family died in the war, the only ones left are my sister Jo, my brother Bradly, and my cousin Rose. I'm the eldest child of the family, so naturally I have to take care of them, and I'm horrible at taking care of kids. To make matters worse, all of them have been completely traumatized. Before Rose was even born, Jo witnessed the drowning of my other sister, Kiara, and Jo suffered from severe post-traumatic stress. Now, all of us have witnessed the horrifying death of our parents. I remember it clearly, we were having a picnic in Ontario, Canada with my family and my Aunt Isabella, Uncle Edward, and Rose. Canada was the only peaceful place left in the world, but that changed quickly. In the middle of our game of catch, a tall, heavily-built man with a long, somewhat dirty scarf interrupted it with the sound of multiple gunshots. We all scattered. My brother, who was running next to me, suddenly collapsed, his hand clutching his shoulder. With Rose in my arms, I rushed over to his side and wrapped his wound with a piece of cloth. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jo, screaming with tears rolling down her cheeks, as she raced over to our mother's body. The man started shooting at us, and I quickly grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her away. She picked up Bradly and started running alongside me. I looked back to see a woman, who appeared to be wearing a dress, raised another gun and started shooting. She obviously had better aim. The last thing I remember was the sharp, excruciating pain in my side, and a tall man with glasses and a random curl hanging in front of his face lifting me up and running. Then the world was dark.

1- Fidelina is the name of a Florida OC on FB. I liked the name, so I hope its alright that I used it! ^^"

Soo... here's my first attempt at a semi-fanfic. I plan on updating at least once every other day, but no promises...

Let me know if I should continue! J

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Restart, Renew Ch.2WELL. I finally got the chance to type this up. Funny thing is, I didn't type ONE WORD of it at home. Because of midterms, teachers here aren't assigning us to do much else, so when I finish my work, I can use a netbook~! Yay! *dances around* Well, here it is, chapter 2 of Restart, Renew! Enjoy!

* * *

If you were looking at Katie right now, you would think she is sleeping peacefully. But don't let the looks on the outside deceive you. At this moment, in her dreams, the image of her parents, aunt, and uncle being murdered in cold blood replayed over and over again. But sometimes it changed, various details becoming something completely different. For example, one time, her brother's hair, which is normally sandy blonde, was a deep red. This time, however, the Russian that attacked them shot her in the leg so she couldn't move, leaving her lying on the ground, blood pooling around her left leg. He started walking towards her, and in a panic, she desperately tried crawling away. He picked up the pace, and despite her attempts at escape, he grabbed her arm and flipped her body around, so her back was to the ground.

**'Don't you dare cry, don't you dare let them see you cry!'** she thought to herself, but salty tears were blurring her vision, stinging her eyes.

The Russian stood over her, his long, tan, scarf whipping in the wind behind him, and pointed his now blood-stained pistol at her chest. She couldn't see his facial expression, except for that creepy grin of insanity.

"Too bad, I'd hate to see such a young, pretty girl like you all covered in blood and dead, but no American will survive. You all will be gone, every last one of you. Doesn't that sound great~?"

Her tears started slipping out of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. He looked so... so... sweet and harmless on the outside, but with the way the light was shining on him at that moment, it was like looking at a totally new person. A dark, murderous, creepy person who had gone down the path of insanity.

"W..why?" she croaked, no louder than a giggled, something that usually would've sounded like the innocent laughter of a child that turned into insanity.

"Why not! Americans are not the brightest people anyways, like you! Well, I must go now. Goodbye, American!"

He pulled the trigger, the loud explosion echoing in her mind. Then silence and darkness enveloped around her, creeping and swirling around her mind and body like vines. When she tried to speak, no sound passed her lips, she was nearly silent, the only noise was the sound of flowing tears splashing on an invisible ground. Katie shot up from her where she was sleeping and panted heavily, sweat beaded on her forehead. Her knuckles were white from the grip she had on the thin, deep blue blanket the covered her. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes.

_**'It was just a dream... It was just a dream...'**_

Once she finally settled down, she reopened her eyes and looked around, trying to determine where exactly she was. Scalpels, syringes, and other common medical equipment and the fact she was in a tent lead her to the conclusion she was in a medical tent, but why wasn't she in a hospital? This place was unusually quiet and calm, nothing could be heard except for Katie's still fast-paced heartbeat.

"H-hello?"No answer. Wasn't someone supposed to be here when she woke up?

"Um... hello? Anyone?"

Finally, she heard a response. Rushed footsteps echoed through the air, and an exhausted looking young man, no older than twenty, with auburn hair and an odd, random curl limply hanging on the side on his head, ran up to her cot.

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" he exclaimed in his very obvious Italian accent. Katie was envious. How could someone who looked so tired have a voice overflowing with energy? The Italian began removing her blood-soiled bandages wrapped around her abdomen, tossing them into a worn-out cloth bag. She gritted her teeth as the bandages around the large bullet wound were removed, and he moved quickly to replace them with scraps of white cloth. Katie looked up with a questioning expression.

"Ve...We ran out of real bandages just a little bit ago..." he explained, sighing sadly.

"No worries, aru! We'll get some more supplies soon, aru!"

Both of them jumped as the Chinese man's energetic voice interrupted the now disheartened Italian's voice. A headache she didn't realize she had before pounded above her left temple, the pain surging throughout her head. He approached the cot, holding a cup of... tea? Whatever it was, it was hot, steam steadily misting out of the top of the cup.

"Here, this herbal tea will help you feel better in no time, aru."

He handed Katie the cup, a bright, energetic smile stretched across his soft features. She stared down into the cup, thinking deeply.

'Is this real? No... it can't be real. It's too good to be real.'

Ever since her family evacuated from Florida, she had nothing but canned foods and water because the shelter they called home didn't have any electricity. It had been rough, but they managed.

"Go ahead, it's not going anywhere, aru."

She looked up suddenly, then looked back down at the cup, the steam gently warming her frostbitten cheeks. She continued to stare for a few more seconds before finally taking a sip and almost spit it out. It was extremely bitter, unlike the tea she had had when she was younger. She forced the liquid down, the heat searing her throat.

"Th...thanks..." she croaked, her throat now scratchy and swollen.

"You're welcome, aru!"

The Italian finished dressing her wounds, tying the ends in a tight but sloppy knot. "Ve~ There! All better!" He smiled brightly, but his amber eyes were faded in color, the dark purple circles underneath them showed he probably hadn't sleep well in days, if not weeks."Oh! I completely forgot to ask but, what's your name?" He sat down on the cot, weighing it down just a little bit. He continued to smile brightly, and the other man sat down on a pillow on the floor.

"Katie... my name is Katie Sherwood," she managed to get out. Her throat stung as she spoke, but it would go away. No pain, no gain.

"That's a beautiful name! My name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli for short."

Katie's eyes widened and her jaw nearly dropped in surprise. She couldn't believe it, they were real! All those rumors about the nation-people were real, and here was her proof! She had only discovered the identities of both North and South Italy, and America. Her gaze turned towards the Chinese man, and she contemplated whether or not he was one of them as well.

"Feliciano... Italy? North Italy?" she asked, looking Feli in the blinked and nodded slowly. The Chinese man tilted his head in confusion. There were very few who knew of their existence, so it wasn't every day you meet someone who addresses you by your country's name.

"Yup. Well, what's left of North Italy..." He looked down at the floor and with a sad sigh. The dark-haired man set a comforting hand on the other's back and turned to Katie.

"And if you haven't guessed by now, I'm China, aru. But you can call me Wang Yao if you prefer, aru."

Both men smiled, but Katie only saw Feliciano's. His smile was so warm and sincere, even if he was so tired he could sleep soundly on a bed of nails, it showed that even through everything he had been through, he still had that single ray of happiness and joy. It reminded her so much of her sister's smile...wait!

"JO! I need to find them! Where are they?" Katie jumped to her feet in a sudden panic, completely forgetful of how serious the gaping wound in her abdomen really was. Excruciating pain shot through her body. Her knees hit the floor first, then fresh tears."D-dammit! Make it stop!" she screamed. Yao rushed to Katie's side and gently wrapped his arm around her neck and helped the sobbing girl get back onto the cot. Feliciano took her hand and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down, and it seemed to work.

"Shh... it's ok... who are "they"?" he asked, now rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. China lifted her head carefully and placed and small pillow underneath.

"My family... or a-at least whatever's left of them..." she answered, her voice laced with grief and worry.

"Can you tell me about them, aru?"Katie inhaled deeply, her lips quivering as she exhaled.

"M-my brother and sister, J-Jo and Bradley... and my c-cousin, Rose. P-please... Rose, she's only f-four."

Yao sighed, this was too much for one girl to handle, especially a girl as young as Katie. "We'll help you find them, aru. One more question, where are you from, aru?"The brunette girl coughed and smiled ever-so-slightly.

"I'm from the United States of Alfred, F-florida, to be specific..." she answered with a small and Italy both smiled. Her quiet laughter was a sign of innocence, something neither of them expected from her.

"How did you get here?" Feliciano asked. He never remembered her walking into the camp, or seeing someone carrying her here. He found her lying on the cot, already bandaged, and sleeping. Katie looked down in thought. She didn't even know how she got here. The last thing she remembers was being picked up, carried away, and her sister being dragged away from her, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I... I don't know... but that doesn't really matter right now. A-all I want is to see my family again."

Feliciano turned to China, who again sighed sadly. Feli knew what this meant, and sighed as well."We can't let you leave until you're all better... I'm sorry... ve..."The Italian leaned over and hugged her carefully, making sure to avoid the side of her abdomen. She wanted to hug back, it was comforting to know that someone cared about her, but her body just wouldn't let her."We'll try next week, aru. Maybe you'll be doing better by then. How does that sound, aru?"

Katie nodded slowly and Feli let go of her."Just get a good night's sleep and you'll feel better, ok?"He smiled, and for once, Katie let her lips for a genuine smile. She hadn't smiled like that since the picnic, right before her parents- why was she thinkin about that again? Feli leaned down and kissed her cheek, a pale blush dusting her cheeks. The men gave their goodbyes, explaining there were other survivors that needed their help. Finally... some sleep! As soon as Feliciano and Yao were out of sight, her eyelids fluttered shut and Katie slept, ready for whatever was coming her way in the near future.

* * *

OK! SO! I've been typing up this chapter for a LONG TIME. D: I wanted to add something about what happened to Jo, but I decided to add it into the next chapter. CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! CURRRSEEEE YOOOUUUU! I /should/ be updating my other stories soon, I don't know... Anyways, Please let me know what you think! Reviews are my fuel! :DThanks so much-Kitty


End file.
